


i hunt for your soul

by Xenon912



Series: Mandalorian!Ezra [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imperial, Dissociation, Drabble, Gen, Imperial AU, Imperial Sabine Wren, Inquisitor Sabine Wren, Kidnapping, Mandalorian Ezra Bridger, Repressed Memories, Sabine Wren Needs a Hug, Siblings, but for a good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenon912/pseuds/Xenon912
Summary: The Apprentice had Sabine’s face, but she did not have her eyes.(Inquisitor!Sabine AU. Prompt fill for "Familial Love" for Feelstember.)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Series: Mandalorian!Ezra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Feelstember 2020





	i hunt for your soul

The Apprentice had Sabine’s face, but she did not have her eyes.

The Apprentice—Sabine—snarled at Ezra, the gash he’d opened on her forehead dripping blood down her face. She’d pinned him against the wall, and he’d headbutted her so hard his helmet had cracked hers. He glanced down at the pieces of it on the ground beside her black boots.

“Sabine,” he said. The name felt both foreign and gut-wrenchingly familiar on his tongue.

“That’s not my name.”

“Sabine,” he repeated, more desperately, and in her eyes there might’ve been—doubt? Anger? The ghost of something unspeakable. “Sabine, it’s me. It’s Ezra.”

“Sabine is dead.” Sabine’s voice wavered. The sickly yellow in her eyes was fading to a ring around her pupils. The amber of her true eyes made him think of their mother. “If you wanted to save her, you should’ve come looking years ago.”

“We thought you were dead,” he told her. “I didn’t want to believe it.”

“I am—she  _ is _ dead.”

“Not to me,” he said. “She’s my big sister, and I’m not leaving her again.”

“I can kill you just like I killed her.”

“Nah,” Ezra replied, and smiled his rage out behind his visor. “You can’t.” He flipped the switch on his blaster to stun and shot her in the side. She dropped like a sack of jogans.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain to Kanan why he’d just kidnapped an Inquisitor. He’d cross that bridge later. 

“This is Spectre-2 to Spectre-4,” he said into his comms. “I’m gonna need a little help.”

“What did you do this time?” Zeb sighed, and Ezra had to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra, seeing an Inquisitor: is this a new sibling?


End file.
